The present disclosure relates to a toner case and an image forming apparatus including the toner case.
An image forming apparatus forming an image on a sheet by an electrophotographic way, such as a copying machine and a printer, includes a development device. Inside the development device, a developer containing a toner is stored. The development device develops an electrostatic latent image formed on an image carrier, such as a photosensitive drum, by the toner contained in the developer. By performing such development processing, an amount of the toner in the development device is decreased. Thereby, the image forming apparatus includes a toner case in which the toner is stored, and the toner is replenished from the toner case to the development device. The toner case is detachably attached to an attachment part provided in the image forming apparatus. When the toner case becomes empty, it is replaced with a new toner case filled with the toner.
For example, the toner case includes a case main body having a discharge port for the toner, a conveying member conveying the toner in the case main body to the discharge port and a transmitting member transmitting rotation to the conveying member.